


Give it a chance

by Ambercreek



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Body Dysphoria, F/M, Self Insert, Self Ship, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Orange Juice always dreamed of the beach. Apple Pie takes her





	Give it a chance

They would only be gone an hour. Master Attendant won’t notice both of them are gone.

Apple Pie had always heard Orange Juice talking about wanting to go to the beach, but never had. So he brought it upon himself to surprise her with a trip.

Orange Juice held the other food soul and wept at the offering. Thanking him for such a kind gift.

“But, I’m not sure,” Orange juice says as she pulls away, hands still holding onto Apple Pie’s shoulders. “What if others see me, as much as I love getting compliments, I’m not sure how to feel if other see me in my swimwear.” Orange Juice looked so sad when she said it, her gaze falling to the floor.

Apple Pie understood.

Both of them were fine in their normal clothes, around other who knew what either should be called.

But the thought of strangers completely misgendering them solely on their appearance made his stomach churn.

Apple Pie smiled though, “We will go at dusk, no one else will be there except you an I.” He reassured and it looked like Orange Juice was going to start crying again.

Apple Pie grabs for the towel looped around his apron and hands it to the other. The food soul taking it into his hands and wiping her face.

“Thanks, oh thank you so much Apple Pie.”

And so when the sun started to go down, their plan went into motion. They were still in their normal clothing when they snuck out of the cafe after closing.

Orange Juice clung to Apple Pie’s side. Her arm looped around the others. Apple Pie desperately trying to hide the blush on his face.

When they finally made it to the beach. Orange Juice was stunned. She took off his socks and took his first steps onto the sand. It was still warm, but cooling.

The food soul took another couple of steps forward. Mesmerized by the waves that splash against the shore.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it.” Apple Pie asked, walking beside to Orange Juice.

“It is,” Her voice cracked.

Orange Juice had longed so long for this moment. And here it is.

Apple Pie’s hand shyly brushed against Orange Juice’s. The food soul looked at the other from the corner of her eye. Looking down at their own hands before looking back out at the sea.

Orange Juice took Apple Pie’s hand in her own. Squeezing it slightly.

“Thank you.” Orange Juice said again, words moving with the breeze from the sea. The wind combing through their hair.

“For you, anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhnngg 
> 
> sometimes you just gotta write self insert stuff and die s


End file.
